Modern Addams
by JessibelBlue
Summary: My own touch of Morticia and Gomez in present day, if they met in college, how things would go. There are some OCs in this.


August 26, 2017

Orientation was boring.

If she had wanted a real time audiobook of the student handbook as well as the policies and procedures of Dunsinane University, Morticia Frump would gladly be a part of this.

Just as long as the professors' enthusiasm wasn't so enthusiastic as now.

She paid attention back to her notes…okay, not notes, but ideas for the rites at next sabbat with Mama and Ophelia. Not much is coming as far as inspiration was concerned.

She looked up from her notebook, newly bought to serve its purpose as a grimoire, to look as if she is paying attention.

"…plagiarism will not be tolerated here. Everyone must remember that should you be caught, you will be expelled, effective immediately."

Giggles sounded behind her. Quickly, she turned around to glare and whisper, "It's quite serious. My sister…"

"I'll stop you there, miss."

"Excuse me? You don't get to interrupt me as you please –"

"You're one of the Frump girls, aren't you?"

She turned fully around to face her instigator, green eyes flashing with defiance. "Yes, but what does that have to do with –"

"You sound like Ophelia."

Curious now. Trying not to let it show, she responded (perhaps a bit too loudly), "My sister's name… how would you know her?"

The strange boy (Morticia thought he was a wee bit immature at the moment) took the chance to look into her green eyes with his dark brown ones. "Coworkers before she got fired. You…you're nothing like her."

"Hey, you two there. Pay attention, this is important," the student leader began to discipline, but…

"Listen, dude, it's in the handbook, we've heard this shit before in high school," a young woman responded beside Morticia.

"Now listen here –"

"Oh, let them go," another assistant attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Finally… freedom," the defiant girl exclaimed. Morticia decided she seemed interesting with her carefree attitude.

"Hey, thanks. I think a lot of us were thinking that."

"No problem…wait a second…were we in school together?"

After a closer look, she recognized the girl. "Lissa?! How are you?"

"Doing okay, Tish. Witch studies?"

"Yep." Lissa showed her nametag to show she was also in the same program.

"Oh, by the way, Gomez, seriously? Quit messing with her."

The annoying guy smiled as though entranced by Morticia's looks and personality so far.

"Well, fine. Introductions. I'm Morticia."

"Small world. We know each other from my other school," Lissa added. "Gomez and I work together at the bookstore downtown."

Still entranced, Gomez responded rather shyly, "Nice to meet you…Tish."

"Enchantee," Morticia responded. She noted Gomez blushing at her French.

"We've got to go to work soon. See you later," Lissa explained before she and Gomez left the cafeteria.

Later, after several hours of rearranging furniture, books and desk necessities, Morticia's dorm room was finally perfect. It was a good thing she chose as single (as a perk for having stellar grades in high school), because she just knew having a roommate would be a tedious affair, considering her choice of decoration. In an effort to relax, she turned on her silver laptop on her desk and checked her email. One of the RAs sent a notice about free pizza in the lobby. After putting her hair up in a messy bun and double checking that her black pajamas (tank top and yoga pants) were not too dirty, she went downstairs to the lobby of Rosencrantz Hall. Immediately, she spotted Lissa, Gomez, and another young woman with pink and blue hair by the boxes of pizza. She also spied three empty pizza boxes in the trash can nearby, but knew there was enough.

"Tish! You're in this dorm, too?" LIssa exclaimed after Morticia came close.

"Yet, second floor, at 24."

"In in 28, and Gomez is in…23, right?"

"That is correct, Liss, like last year. By the way, Tish, this is Alora. She and I were in this dorm last year; she's on first floor as RA this year," Gomez explained.

"Thanks for coming to this pizza party. Hardly anyone came," Alora warmly greeted her.

"I can never turn down free food. Not to mention, rearranging a dorm makes me so hungry."

"I bet. If you or Lissa have any questions, just ask us, okay?"

"Good to know, thanks," Morticia responded while grabbing two slices of pepperoni pizza.

"Lor is in witch studies, too," Lissa giddily told Morticia.

"You two need to know, it is hard from here on. You thought getting in was tough, wait 'til first class!" Alora informed.

"Now, now, Lor, don't scare the ladies off," Gomez teased.

"I'm not scared by much," Morticia told him.

"Good to know, then."

A few more Rosencrantz residents arrived for pizza, introduced themselves, and broke into small groups throughout the night. Morticia and Lissa caught each other up on their lives while explaining various things to Gomez and Alora. While this joint conversation occurred, Morticia noticed Gomez intently paying attention to her. A few times, she noticed herself be coming tongue-tied when talking directly to him.

She noticed his smile becoming slightly bigger during the moments; one moment she was blushing so much that she wondered if he was mentally laughing at her for it.

Alora checked the clock and then explained that she had to finish unpacking and start a reading assignment that had to be completed before the first day of class.

"Will it take you both tonight and tomorrow?" Lissa asked out of curiosity.

"Maybe not, but if I don't start now, I will end up procrastinating. That got me a bad grade last year, and I'm not looking for a repeat," Alora explained. "Night, guys!"

"I think I'll turn in, too. Tish, want to go shoping and get coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds good. Night!" Lissa then left.

Without a word to each other, Gomez and Morticia started cleaning up the plates and empty pizza boxes. After the trash had been cleared, Gomez then commented, "You're not like anyone else."

"Well, there _is_ only one of me, after all."

"I know. There's just…something about you. I can't explain it."

Morticia's brain seemed to pause. Unable to form any multi-syllabic words. "Same."

"I guess we're done here. Let me walk you up," he responded after a pause.

While going up stairs, Morticia felt that this silence was awkward and yet not at the same time. A lot of thoughts drowned that out, however. The first guy to pay attention to her, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. What is with the sudden thought of wanting to be kissed by him? Quit rushing, she told herself. Before she knew it, they were in front of her door.

"Here we are. I'm right across the hall if you need anything," he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Great, her mouth was so dry she could only whisper.

"It's nerve-wracking, being in a new place. You'll be okay here." He had sensed her nerves. She could only nod. "Would a hug help?" She nodded again before he embraced her.

She felt as though he fit perfectly. Get a grip, she admonished herself. All too soon, he released her, then grasped her hand before saying, "Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe, when you're done meeting with Lissa."

"Sounds good. Bonne nuit."

"Good night," he whispered before kissing her knuckles and releasing her hand.

As soon as she entered her room, she allowed herself to fall into bed, smiling like an idiot and playing that knuckle kiss over and over in her mind before finally going to sleep.


End file.
